epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wallnut3457/Rap Battle 23: Jack Frost vs Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer
Merry Christmas everyone! For this year's Christmas special, this battle features a personification of cold and frosty weather Jack Frost vs one of Santa's fictional reindeer, Rudolph. Enjoy! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! JACK FROST! VS. RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER! BEGIN! Jack Frost: I’m ready now y’all to whoop this little moose’s ass! I’m spitting rainbow magic so you better act fast! You may like gifts and all but you won’t like the present! My blizzards will knock your animal ass back to your Limited Collector’s Edition! I’ll beat your balls till they’re as red as your nose! You’ve been smacked in the face by a Sontaran singing Songtaran carols! Prepare to get crashed through like how you crashed through the Pepsi Cola ad! Better suck Santa’s dick because this year, you’ve been bad! Rudolph: How dare you say that to the MC of the reindeer! I’ll take your video game crap and shove it up your icy rear! Are you gay dude? It’s what Scribblenauts told me! I’ll take my other 11 homies and have them diss at you mercilessly! Dasher: What’s up bro! A 2nd reindeer is entering the battle! Jackie needs a cuddle? How about you chew on my full grown rattle? Our horns are trained to knock off snowmen who can’t be controlled! So go back to Alaska and hide because you’ve just been smooshed two-fold! Jack Frost: Sheesh! You think another animal is gonna make a difference? The only thing I care about is how you got into existence! I mean seriously! What kind of deer can actually learn to fly? So go back and find your origin but beating me? Don’t even try! Dancer: I’m Dancer! You look like cancer! Get ready to lose to the reindeer who are the masters! If you blow my friend Dasher, pass me by as well! And maybe we’ll reconsider our order to kill! Jack Frost: That’s enough! (Freezes the reindeers) I had enough of your shenanigans! I’m the master of mischief but today, you were the hooligans! I’m the king of the winter, I rock the Christmas season! So when Santa asks why you lost, you know the reason! Jesus Christ: Hey! Why is everyone so mad at each other? I mean it’s Christmas! Enjoy your day! Spend some time with your mother and father! There’s food to enjoy! There’s gifts to unwrap! Let’s just celebrate instead of causing more mishap! Mr. Jack Frost! Haven’t you already learned your lesson? People may insult you but you must forgive the person! Use your powers only to do nothing but good deeds! And I promise you, my father will bless you with your needs! And Rudolph! (Unfreezes the reindeer) Don’t you have to make a Christmas run? You should get ready for another year of giving gifts to everyone! So let’s make peace, enjoy my birthday and have some fun with your friends! Because Christmas is another happy holiday and this I say to you, amen! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Who won? Jack Frost Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Dasher Dancer Jesus Christ (Any part of the battle that seems similar to other battles made in the ERB wiki or by other ERB's made by NicePeter and EpicLloyd are only coincidental and have not been copied nor stolen from others. This battle is 100% genuine and made by the creator himself) Category:Blog posts